Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to charging devices and more particularly to a power bank charging system.
Description of the Prior Art
Due to rapid development of mobile devices, conventional mobile devices usually support high-resolution screens and functions, such as taking pictures, watching videos, and wireless connection to the Internet. However, the aforesaid functions of conventional mobile devices come at the price of speedy consumption of the power supplied by the batteries disposed in the mobile devices. As a result, users have to access a power bank for charging conventional mobile devices to prevent them from running out of power.
In general, most power banks use USB ports or micro-USB ports in charging a battery. However, USB specifications and micro-USB specifications put a limit on the electrical current of USB and micro-USB (for example, under the existing specifications, just a maximum current of 2 A can pass through USB connection lines and micro USB connection lines for use in charging batteries) and thus restrict the charging speed of the power banks. To meet the requirement of quick charging and charge a power bank fully in a short period of time, it is necessary to use a control chip of quick charging or switch to USB C-type specifications, albeit incurring high costs.